eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Maeter
Maeter is a character of Eureka Seven, she has only 4 years old, and is very spoiled. She is also the adoptive daughter of Renton Thurston and Eureka, the adoptive younger sister of Maurice, the adoptive older sister of Linck, Amber Thurston and Ao Fukai, the adoptive granddaughter of Adroc Thurston and Blau Thurston, and the adoptive great-granddaughter of Axel Thurston and Rose Thurston. In addition to being Renton's and Eureka's adoptive daughter, Maurice's adoptive younger sister, and Linck's, Amber's and Ao's adoptive older sister, she is also the adoptive niece of Diane Thurston, and the adoptive great-niece of Yucatan Iglasias. Biography Maeter is a outspoken little girl and is known for her teasing and temper-tantrums. She often cares for her adoptive brothers, Maurice and Linck, like her brothers, she loves Eureka very much, thinking of her as her mother, and is very protective of her to the point that they initially attempt to keep Renton away from her. This over-protection stems from their constant fear that Eureka will one day leave them behind, also like her brothers, she initially did not like Renton very much, feeling threatened by his feelings for Eureka. She and her siblings subjected him to many pranks in order to prevent him from "taking Eureka away from them", however, as early as the second season, she seems to be the first out of the three to like and accept Renton, as she is seen by him more often and acknowledging his achievements. By the end of the series, she and her brothers accept him as part of their family and he becomes their adoptive father. Maeter was only 1 year old during the Ciudades del Cielo massacre, consequently, she does not remember her real mother, but when she hugs Eureka toward the end of the series, she suddenly pulls away saying she remembers someone else who was warm and smelled good like Eureka, implying that she does remember her biological mother somewhat. Maeter, along with her brothers, do not appear in Eureka Seven: AO and it is unknown what became of them. Relationships Eureka Like her brothers, Maeter loves Eureka very much and considers her to be her mother. She was protective of Eureka, due to her fear that Eureka will one day leave her behind. However, she seems to be more opened with Eureka's relationship with Renton in seasons 3 and 4, as she has stopped objecting to it and keeping them apart. Renton Thurston Maeter thought that Renton wanted to take Eureka away from her and her brothers due to his feelings towards her and often enjoyed pulling pranks on him. However, by season 2, she takes a bigger liking to him, as she is often seen near him. Renton treated her like his own daughter and spent time with her and the boys. However, she didn't fully accept him as her father until the end of the series. Siblings Maeter loves her brothers, Maurice and Linck, and is protective of them. As for her adoptive parents' biological children, she never meets Ao because he was born and raised in an alternative universe, but she may have met Amber until the newborn girl's death. In total, she has one older brother, two younger brothers and one younger sister. Trivia * Maeter (along with her brothers) is one of the most hated characters of the anime. * Maeter's hairstyle is very similar to her adoptive aunt's. ** Maeter and her adoptive aunt also share the same english voice actress, Peggy O'Neal. * She and her brothers' names are based on the famous playwright, Maurice Maeterlinck. * Despite being the closest to Renton, she continued to call him names and tease him until the near end of the series. * Despite being 4-years-old, she cannot read and is often given homework far more advanced for her age by Eureka. * In the novel series, she is the only of the three to appear, as her brothers do not exist in the novels. Rather than being a little girl, she is a newborn who was orphaned after Eureka killed her parents during the Ciudades del Cielo massacre. She was then adopted by Eureka, but at the end of the final novel after Eureka disappears in order to save the humans and planet, Renton adopts her as their daughter. Category:Gekkostate Category:Eureka Seven characters Category:Eureka Seven Category:Female